The transfer of sensor design and modelling techniques to the field of differential scanning calorimeters from earlier work in differential heat conduction calorimeters offers the promise of an improved design with faster scanning time and higher sensitivity than current designs. The first phase consists of modeling the new designs to optimize the performance while the second phase consists of implementing the design into hardware and evaluating it experimentally.